


Crimson Blood

by DemetriusIsley



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemetriusIsley/pseuds/DemetriusIsley
Summary: life for Danny is not easy being a witch and having Vampire hunter parents is too much thank goodness he has his lover Darcy and Vampires aren't real anymore but wait who is Vlad Masters and why is Dash Paulina and Kwan all forming at the mouth and their teeth are longer maybe Danny needs a cross or two. Danny X Kwan X Dash X OC





	

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Duplication without written permission is prohibited and steal if you wanna I will FIND YOU. I don't own and will never own Danny Phantom or his friends I don't own Danny Phantom manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... it is rightfully owned by Butch Hartman The only thing I own is my love for the characters and Unfortunately I don't own these guys and I'm also not making any money with this. With the amount of fanfiction I've been reading lately they might own me though.;).This cast of characters contains elements from several different continuities, if it's not mentioned in one of my stories, consider it non-canon for the purposes of my stories. The emphasis here is on the great characters and their character dynamics, not matching up perfectly to any one continuity. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed

Content Code Warnings (every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do not accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP, Rape. This story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside.

Just to be clear this is Slash Major and includes older male and younger male sex if you don't like it please leave and as for Reviews I love em but no flames if you have something to say this criticism I can take but nothing dumb please.

*If this story seems similar to yours or others you've read, I'm sorry. This came to me randomly and I've never read any others like it. If your ideas are similar I'm sorry. (Please note: I DID NOT COPY ANYONE!)

Cast of Characters Vampires and Witches

Main Witches

Daniel "Danny" Fenton AKA Danny Phantom-17 The Witch Ghost) Danny is able to control and manipulate ghosts and ghost energiesghostly undead, command the dead souls, condemn them to torment, or steal the souls of dead/dying to increase the the legions of undead. Danny is able to commune with other worldly spirits and control them and their energies to any extent. They can induce fear into the hearts of others, use spirits to cause great chaos and control the souls of others when they are dead Danny also possesses powers of ghost Flight, Intangibility, Invisibility, Overshadowing, Ghost Ray, Supernatural Physical Abilities such superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, dexterity and reflexes

Samantha "Sam" Manson 17-The Witch of Plants a self-proclaimed Goth who is fascinated with the subliminal and netherworldly, and is a very outspoken ultra-recyclo-vegetarian (she doesn't eat anything with a face). She is a half with (Witch father Mortal mother) Sam has the power to control flora growth, sometimes making a flower grow whenever his tunnels close up Sam can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. She can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Other related abilities are moving the earth at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at her will. She can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants she can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. This may also become a disadvantage, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and destroy her strength as well as her magic power bit by bit, even her own summoned plants. She can also create huge forest-like vine barriers to trap her enemy.

Tucker Foley 17- Witch of Technology Tucker has the power of Technology and can do Technology-related attacks. His powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, he has been known to control electricity. he can create shields of green energy, which he ironically calls a "Fire Wall". He can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time - or cause them to explode. he can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain his foes. He can combine magic and technology in various ways and to various extends. He can create, control and mimic technology via magic as well as infuse technology with magic, granting it considerable edge and versatility and can fuse magic and technology entirely, retaining all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses.

Darcy Romanov 17-The Witch of Chaos a young witch been described as the "Lord of Darkness", "King of Darkness" or the "King of Dark Magic". Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. Darcy is an ruthless, and extremely powerful young Witch Intelligent and cunning, his understanding of the human thought made him able to perceive, manipulate and prey on the weaknesses of his enemies, like his mother he inherited his gift power over Chaos and probability Darcy has power over chaos, discord, strife, war, violence, bloodshed Destruction and Devastation Darcy's unique ability allows him to harness and manipulate the force of Chaos and probability. His power, already dangerous in its own right, is easily tainted by anger and fury, making him all the more deadly. He can use hex bolts and hex spheres to interfere with Witch's powers, causing them to go haywire, or for attacks to be shot back at the original attacker. He can generally cause bad luck for people, making them trip or drop things when under the influence of his powers. Darcy is also able to affect inanimate objects - things will break, move (sometimes to accomplish a specific goal like trapping someone) and so on his Witch ability allows him to Hex anything or anyone human, demon or otherwise. These hexing powers allow him to effect the outcome of things in his favor, and turn against his victims. Darcy has demonstrated the power of confusion. He also has been seen to have hypnotic powers.

Valerie Gray 18-The witch of the hunt and animals She has the power over Animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them she possesses the power to make animals act under her control, give them human speech, read their minds, give them strength, track them down, and also cast simple energy beams (usually colored apple green). She possess extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things she can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of her prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture her prey.

Main Vampires

Dash Baxter 18- the most popular guy in Casper High School, being a quarterback of the football team - as well as a member of every sports team (basketball, etc.). Dash can get away with just about anything, and usually does while he dominates over his peers and sucks up to teachers. Only recently he has been turned into a vampire gaining all the powers of a vampire Speed, streartgh beauty etc,

Kwan -17 Kwan is lightheaded and unusually friendly, still mean enough to bully students and find enjoyment in it, but not nearly as cruel or despicable as Dash an anti-heroic football player and Dash's best friend. Like Dash, Kwan bullies Danny around, but acts nicer than most of the other popular kids in Casper High. As with Dash recently he has been turned into a vampire gaining all the powers of a vampire Speed, strength beauty etc, but Dash is far stronger and faster while Paulina is the most beautiful.

Paulina 18- in her human life a Hispanic cheerleader and the most beautiful and most popular girl at Casper High School Paulina is vain, sadistic, spoilt, insensitive, self-centered, and usually mean to anyone below her standards. Described as "shallow" by Sam, she only cares about popularity and beauty. Paulina is willing to use others for her own benefits There's moments where she can be extremely heartless, such as treating Valerie negatively after Valerie becomes poor. Whenever angry, Paulina has no issues taking action for revenge, trying to attack Danny for choosing Darcy instead of her. Like Dash and Kawn she has the usual vampire traits but described as being the "most beautiful person in the world", as she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. This is due to her natural beauty as a human. She is 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her

Other Witches

Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton 23- is the oldest, intelligent child of Jack and Maddie Fenton, and the big sister of Danny Fenton. She is the witch of Psychology she has the powers of empathy telepathy Psychokinesis and other mental powers Jazz, being the older sister and feeling the most rational of her crazy family, takes it upon herself to be the "mature" figure, often criticizing her parents' obsession with Vampires and protecting her younger brother. While she may not know it, she often uses her intelligence as a means of superiority over others, going completely bonkers if she's shown to be wrong and often using her older sister status to "boss" Danny around, acting more like a mother than a sister. Simply put, she's more of an adult stuck in a teen's body. Ultimately, she means well, using her knowledge to point her parents in a more "normal" direction and keeping an overprotective eye on Danny, even if it sometimes is quite an annoyance to others.

Jack and Maddie Fenton centuries old- are the witch mother and father of Jazz and Danny Fenton scientists and Vampires hunters , only that Maddie is way more capable than her husband Jack's family has always been vampire hunters Jack who merely wants to rip them apart while Maddie believes in a more scientific approach, preferring to examine them both are lesser members of the Witches Council.

Lord Ambrose and Lady Amelia Romanov-Mother and Father to Darcy high ranking members of the Witches' council and aristocratic witch society they are the upper curst of magical community they look down on the Fentons because of their vampire obsession while they look down on Mr. and Mrs. Mason because of their mixed marriage very wealthy and powerful witches they love their son to the point where he can almost sway them to do what he wants them to do.

Enchantra 3000- Enchantra is the queen of all witches and head of the Witches' Council and aunt of Darcy. She resembles somewhat of a dominatrix with a tight-fitting red catsuit with a flowing cape and black, over-the-knee boots. She speaks in a thick British accent and has long black hair, tan skin and green eyes. When she casts spells, the magic produced is red and purple. As Queen she is the most powerful witch she had the ability to blast down doors, read minds, cast frightening spells on those who annoyed her she is greatly feared and respected by all witches and even non-witches like elves her magic is so that she once curse a land full of traitors in a year round winter for hundreds of years. The only one who doesn't fear her is her nephew Darcy who in his own way acts as her consicne she loves him like son and he is one of the few who can talk back and not suffer for it,

Mr. and Mrs. Mason- the Witch father and Mortal mother of Sam. Sam's parents are the overall antithesis of their daughter, being a pair of super-optimistic socialites. Pam's side of the family inherited a large fortune from Izzy Manson, who invented a machine that twirled cellophane around deli toothpicks. While her husand side of iherited powerful magic Overall, the Manson family is very wealthy and are apt to express their wealth in lavish ways, such as turning their basement into a movie theater/bowling alley or hiring an entire medical staff for Sam who came down with a common cold. They possess an enormous disdain of Sam's nonconformity and constantly try to steer her away from it they approved of her friendship with Darcy because of his kinship to the Queen and his close ties to the Witches council of which Sam's father is apart of.

Angela and Maurice Foley- Tucker's parents comes from a family of reputed scientists skilled in technomagic like their son they are very well respected in the magical and they too are members of the Witches Council higher than the Masons or Fentons but lower than the Romanovs.

Other Vampires

Vladimir "Vlad" Masters (also known as Vlad Plasmius) 3000- A vampire Lord who turned Dash, Kwan, and Paulina into vampires and is a master Vampire thousands of years ago he was friends with Danny's and Darcy Parents during the war they at the time didn't know he was a vampire but tragedy struck and Vlad was force to Flee as a vampire Vlad has all the same powers that Dash and the others has, but his powers are far more developed. He is able to perform techniques that they has yet to learn, and for all the feats that Dash and the others can perform, Vlad can perform them better, possibly due to the 3000+ years experience in which he has had more time to develop new abilities, improve his existing ones, and patch up any weaknesses he might have.


End file.
